Numerous consumers and athletes purchase footwear for use in athletic activities such as running, cycling, cross training, soccer, football, baseball, tennis, walking, and the like. The shoes worn by the athlete can effect the performance and contribute to their overall success in an athlete event.
A shoe that is configured for one athletic activity, such as long-distance running, may not be suitable for use during another athletic activity, such as cycling. Likewise, a conventional shoe for cycling is undesirable of running activities. Conventional athletic footwear has certain drawbacks in design and function. A dilemma related to cycling footwear is the difficulty in finding an ideal balance of various factors for performance purposes to support other sporting events. In one balancing factor, the shoe should perform well under the high impact loading to withstand stress and strain on various portions of the shoe. Another factor to balance includes providing a shoe that is rigid for support, while being lightweight and somewhat flexible for performance purposes, such as running activities. Another drawback of conventional cycling shoes involves an outsole plate, which severally limits running performance. In particular, conventional cycling shoes, when used for walking or running activities, inhibits the musculo-skeletal motion with respect to the flexibility movement of the phalanges bones and the metatarsal bones of a wearer's foot. This interference can cause discomfort, fatigue, and injury. It is desirable to eliminate interference with the biomechanical running sequence, but to enhance performance by providing a shoe with that can be used for running activities as well as cycling.
Spinning is fast becoming a popular cycling training activities in the health and fitness industry. Participants exercise on a stationary bicycle through a series of intensive aerobic action. The problems of conventional shoes are magnified during activities performed in a gym, such as spinning, aerobic exercise, or treadmill work. If a wearer is using a conventional cycling shoe for performing spinning activities, the wearer must switch to different footwear for aerobic exercise or treadmill work, and as a result waste time. Otherwise, if the wearer keeps on the cycling shoe, the wearer has a difficult time and can be vexed with using the cycling shoe for the noted types of athletic activities. The conventional cycling shoe does not support these activities.
In view of the foregoing, there is also a need for an article of footwear that overcomes deficiencies of certain athletic shoes, including, but not limited to deficiencies found in conventional shoes intended for the sport of indoor or outdoor cycling and running.